Everlasting Love
by Arissy
Summary: TV or Movie verse, take your pick. One Tracy brother contemplates his love for ….... read and find out. ONE SHOT


**_Everlasting Love_**

**AN:** _This is my first fanfic ever! Since it's almost Valentine's I decided to try and write a short one-shot 'love story'. Active word is try. So please be kind in your reviews, if you leave any. :-D_

_A special thanks to Lillehafrue for encouraging me to post this and for her help perfecting this story._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the Thunderbirds, because if I did, I would have made a Thunderbird movie sequel based on Lillehafrue 'Demons'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_4:00"_ the alarm clock read. He groaned, wondering why he never could sleep properly after a rescue. Maybe it was because of the adrenaline, maybe because his senses didn't think it was safe yet and decided to stay alert, who knew? He sure didn't. They had come from an exhausting and tough rescue earlier that night and the rest of the villa's occupants were sleeping, blissfully unaware of this problem.

Deciding he couldn't stay in bed anymore, he got out of bed and opened the door that led to his balcony. It was night time and the air on the Pacific island was warm, but the cool ocean breeze made it pleasant. Blue eyes stared to the moonlit bay, the vast Pacific Ocean beyond that. In the distance he heard the nocturnal sounds of the jungle. A feeling of peace and contentment filled him, because he could call this little paradise his home.

Slowly but surely his mind began to wander from feelings of contentment to memories giving that feeling of joy and happiness, and like always he ended up thinking of her again.

"Amazing"

"Beautiful"

"Captivating"

"Exquisite"

There were many ways he could describe her and yet it wouldn't do her justice. He never thought himself as a poet, a man of arts. He wasn't like Virgil who had mastered the arts so seemingly easy, but she seemed to inspire him. She was his muse, his greatest achievement; she was **HIS**, he thought possessively. He wasn't a possessive man; actually, anyone who knew him would claim he was the exact opposite, but somehow that feeling of possessiveness came into full force when it involved her.

A smile found his way to his face as he thought back at the first moment he laid his eyes on her.

It had started as an ordinary day. He was just doing his thing when suddenly she caught his eye. He was surprised for a moment, but when the shock faded he began feeling intrigued. She was new, she was fresh, he was sure he hadn't seen her before and immediately he knew she was special. That she had been the one he had been waiting for all his life. Of course he had been cautious at first. He didn't want to make a fool of himself by jumping in right away only to discover she was someone else's. So every day he studied her and got to know her better, while trying to determine if she was taken or not. The day he found out she was not, was a real good day.

After that he could hardly contain his excitement and needed to tell his family about her right away. He told his father first, who was just as excited as he was, well, maybe not just as excited, but he came close second. When telling the news to his brothers they were silent, which wasn't considered a Tracy trait, but after recovering from the initial shock, a chorus of congratulating and hugging issued and after that the questions came. Even Kyrano had set aside his chores to sit with the rest of the family and listen when he answered the many questions about her and showed them some photo's he'd taken of her.

He was so proud and excited that he wanted to make her officially his as soon as possible. However, achieving that turned out to be quite a hassle. He didn't know it would require that much paperwork, but he kept his goal in his mind and persevered in his task. After what seemed an endless stack of documents the last one was finally signed, relief and joy flooded through his body.

A few days later, on Tracy Island, during a small and private ceremony, it became official. On that special day she got to bear his family name. With fondness he thought back to that day, because he had never seen his father shine with so much pride or his brothers either for that matter. All were smiling and giving thumbs up when the official gave a little speech before ending the ceremony.

'Everlasting Love'

She symbolised his everlasting love. Through her he had made himself immortal. He would live on forever. She was his legacy, the ultimate honouring…..

"_Thinking again?"_ a low voice asked followed by a chuckle.

He broke out of his reverie. Cerulean eyes blinked before focussing towards the source of interruption. The man in front of him smirked as cerulean eyes met Prussian ones.

"_Scott? What are you doing here?"_

Scott shrugged_, "What do you think blondie? Getting you for breakfast of course! "_

"_Breakfast?"_ He asked incredulous. Scott just rolled his eyes and started going back into the house.

"_Yeah, Breakfast! Hurry up; you're going up in 3 hours."_

Had he really been thinking that long? It was funny how time would fly by whenever he thought about her. The dawn of a new day was setting in and the sky looked like a beautiful painting of purple, pink and yellow. He smiled and started towards the door, only briefly stopping by the wall where a beautiful frame hung. Inside the frame there was a document reading:

World Organisation for Astronomical Research acknowledges John Tracy as the discoverer of the star system 13750 in the Linux galaxy:

**The Tracy Quasar**

_**The end **_

_I don't_ _know if this exist, but something similar is on the ESO page_.


End file.
